The present invention relates to the simultaneous dispensing of multiple component adhesive mixtures, and, in particular, to cartridge and nozzle combinations used in the application of two part adhesives in the field of building construction.
The use of such adhesives as a construction material naturally has both advantages and disadvantages. However, as with the continued use of any new material, the disadvantages are overcome with improved design, manufacture and technique of application. One disadvantage of using two component adhesive mixtures as a construction material has been the difficulty of conveniently packaging the components so that incremental amounts of adhesive can be used at irregular intervals. The need to mix precise amounts of component material together with the limited pot life has created the need for improved dispensing devices.
Another problem associated with the use of multicomponent adhesives, and with any construction products is the rough handling of such products given by construction workers. Frequently, devices used in construction are thrown or fall from ladders or down uncarpeted stairs, are kicked, or are stepped on.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient quantity of unmixed adhesive which can be used in irregular quantities and at irregular intervals without damaging significant quantities of the unused adhesive components.
Another object is to provide a device which can be used to neatly store and deliver quantities of adhesive material in such a way that use of such material can be easily resumed after stopping.
Another object is to provide a multi-component dispensing device which will remain functional despite significantly rough handling.
These and other objects are achieved with a dispensing device which includes two chambers, one for holding a resin and another for a hardener. Each chamber has an exit port formed in a neck which contains passageways leading to each of the chambers. The neck is equipped with external threads which mate with internal threads on a nozzle adjusting nut. A nozzle, which is carried by the nut can be moved from an open position to a closed position in which a portion of the nozzle's base closes the ports. A divider or tab projects from the neck at a location near and between the ports, and the nozzle has a slot to receive the divider. The divider serves to prevent mixing of the components until well after they exit the ports. The divider/slot arrangement further prevents mixing of the components by preventing relative rotation between the nozzle and the neck. Three separate sealing surfaces are formed on the base of the nozzle. One is cylindrical and seals against an O-ring carried by the neck. Two others are laterally disposed and are generally perpendicular to the axis of the device. The lateral sealing surfaces are on opposite sides of the slot and move into and out of sealing engagement with the ports.